The Struggle for the Crown
by WizardMaster
Summary: This is the board game Talisman not the Talisman Online game. The ruling wizard of a mythical world is dying and a heir is required to possess the Crown. Four heroes seek to win the Crown at all costs. Who will win the fabled Crown of Command?
1. Prologue

The aged wizard lay dying yet he still was able to muster the strength to lean out of his bed. It was a struggle as the bony and withered hands clutched at the sides of the bed which were carved from the bones of a red dragon. Despite the coughing and wheezing, the wizard finally sat upright and slowly stood up and dressed in his robes. Almost immediately his trusted servant and scribe rushed to side.

"Master, you must not exert yourself. This will place a strain on your heart as the healer had warned you. See? You are coughing again and do not dare to try and tell me its nothing."

The wizard smiled and placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of his aid. "Do not fret old friend. You and I know both know full well that my time here in this world is fleeting. Nothing can change that. This world is nearly finished with me and truth be told, I am glad. I tire of the constant struggle between good and evil with the forces of neutral off to the side waiting to see which side would be victorious. I was able to rule this world with peace and wisdom and I say this not boasting but as a matter of truth. I have lived many these years and I have been well served in this matter with the artifact. Bring it to me this one last time."

The servant shook his head but realized to argue with the wizard was pointless. While the wizard was old and decrepit, he was the ruling wizard of the land and demanded respect. Many years ago, the wizard had fought many battles, braved the forces of elements, assassination attempts, and the denizens of hell itself to reach the fabled crown. There were many others that had the same design. Many followers had flocked to their banner but he was in turn blessed with loyal and faithful followers as well. They had battled with sword and magic. They had battled creatures small and large.

Yet he was the one that had succeeded where so many had failed. In the beginning he was a novice adept yet through the course of his adventures he was able to breach the Portal of Power clutching the fabled Talisman. The wizard still recalled even to this day the pulsating light and warmth the Talisman offered when it was used. He recalled the glory and the fond memories of his followers but also recalled with sadness as not all of them had survived. But he would forever recall their names with honor. Those loyal followers were given high positions of office. But he was a kindly wizard and did not punish those adventurers that had opposed him. Some were killed during the struggle yet those that had survived pledged their fealty to him. He chucked as he recalled they had no choice but they were loyal. At least for awhile.

But now he knew that he had little time left. And the land knew it. There were rumors and gossip throughout the land. At first it was just in a few hamlets and villages but soon it spread to the city and even the tavern. Once it reached there it spread even into the inner lands where the undead thrived. And the wizards knew it in his soul that he was dying. There must be a successor he realized. Some hero must once again brave the traps and battle those that would oppose them and seize the crown. With the Crown of Command the hero would rule the land. Whether it was for good or evil he would not know or care. It was a time for new blood. The crown extended his life for centuries and it again a good reign and he felt confident that his name would be spoken with kind regard. But he was loosing control. The crown did not always respond as quickly as it had in the past and sometimes it did not work at all.

His servant brought the crown and placed it on his head. The Crown was a powerful and ancient artifact. It was alive in its own right. The Crown treated the wizard as a trusted friend and equal. The wizard smiled as he wore the crown this last time. He approached the enchanted orb and with a wave of his hand the clouds formed in the glass orb and then visualized into different places.

"Oh great orb of power show me those that would seek to take my place."

Slowly the swirling grey smoke in the orb formed into a city. It was the city in the northern outer land. The vision streaked to the streets of the city and two people appeared. The first was the Assassin.

The wizard spoke to his aid.

"This one knows the secrets of death. He would be one that would be hard place to kill. He will have the power to quickly eliminate those that would seek him ill. He will have the power to strike quickly and efficiently in the dead of night. While I do not agree with his methods I am sure he will have the power to rule with a strong hand."

The vision then stayed in the city and streaked towards another person. It was another person that was used the cover of darkness. It was the Thief. The wizard nodded and spoke again. "That one would also be a powerful ruler. He will be hard pressed to opposed and has the ability and power to acquire what he wants. He will have the ability to venture into places that few people have the power or skills to enter."

The vision then left the city and travelled south. Soon the lands grew hard and rocky until it reached the mountains. There the vision centered on the Dwarf. "Aha, it would not be the first time that a child of the mountains won the crown. He has a battle spirit that would route any clan of goblins or orcs. His battleaxes will I have no doubt cleave his enemies and he would do well. I sense that many brave kindred Dwarves would flock to his banner. Many eons ago the King Under the Mountain ruled with wisdom and grace."

Lastly the vision travelled to the deepest woods. There in a clearing surrounded in the Elvin glade stood the Druid. "Ah now the Druid will have the wisdom and the power of the land to serve him well. The power of a Druid is not to be taken lightly and I wager that this Druid will well have powers that the others can not fathom or understand."

The servant brought a simple chair for the wizard to watch the events as they unfolded in the crystal ball.


	2. Chapter 1

**Day One**

The Wizard circled his hand over the crystal globe and continued to concentrate. The mystic smoke ebbed and swirled as it concentrated on a lone figure in a bustling city in the northwest corner of the land. It was a dry and clear summer day and the Wizard watched with keen interest as he observed the cloaked figure dart through the winding crowded streets.

"This is the Assassin." The Wizard mentioned to no one in particular as he scratched his chin. "I shall be interested in this one."

The Assassin did indeed blend into the shadows of the streets without making a noise. If the other city dwellers noticed him it was not obvious to the Wizard. The Assassin wore black leather leggings with a loose fitting black cloak and hood. He also sported leather gloves and boots with studded metal rivets. The face of the Assassin was stoic and showed no emotion but rather had a gaunt look to the face of the dealer of death. The hood covered much of the physical traits and the Wizard surmised that was by design. There was purpose to this human's mission and it seemed that the Assassin hesitated at the city gates. There appeared to be additional city guards stationed there but to what purpose the Wizard could not tell. He watched the Assassin pause but then quickly slip behind an order of travelling monks and for a moment the Wizard lost sight of the Assassin.

"Well played." The Wizard chuckled to himself. It is not an easy task to hide from one with a scrying device.

Soon the Assassin had the city walls well behind him. The Wizard continued to strain to keep control of the crystal ball but soon found the task easier. He watched as the Assassin headed east through the plains. There were travelling merchants and nomads but they wisely gave him a wide berth. The day wore on when the ground became rockier and the lowlands gave way to an outcropping of hills. The mountains loomed into the distance as the Assassin scaled the rocks and hills when suddenly a boulder smashed into rubble very close to the Assassin. The battle ensued when the Assassin scrambled again rolling and dodging another boulder that also landed precariously close and smashed into several pieces.

"A giant!" The Wizard motioned for this aid to watch as well. The battle continued as the Assassin appeared to be ill prepared to meet the sheer strength of the creature. The giant swung with its mighty wooden club which clipped the back of the Assassin sending him hurtling into the air. The Assassin rolled to one side and wisely retreated to a safe distance.

"This fellow is definitely wounded but more so his pride I believe."

The Wizard then motioned his hands and the vision of the Assassin dematerialized and soon reformed into the vision of the Dwarf. "Ah master Dwarf. What will this day bring to you?"

There was a procession of several Dwarven warriors escorting the hero. Each Dwarf was clad in Dwarven mithrail armor underneath a tabard. Embroidered on the tabard was a clenched fist grasping a hammer with an anvil in the background. This was the heraldic display of this Dwarven clan. There were two columns of warriors with the hero in the middle. This was clearly a honor guard leading this Dwarven hero out of the mines of the Crags. This Dwarf had no armor or weapon. The Wizard titled his head and realized it was a right of passage. It was clear that this was the son of a mighty and well renown Dwarven hero for no mere Dwarf would undertake this quest. The Dwarf would be expected to acquire and win arms and armor through glorious battles.

"He must win them through this rite of passage. This is a good omen as if he has the mettle to overcome hardships and enemies. He may well succeed in the acquisition of my crown."

His aid brought the Wizard a mug of mead and whispered. "We shall see sir. We shall see."

Both the Wizard and his aid watched with fascination as the Dwarf marched south and through rolling fields and around midday passed the church in the southwest corner of the land. The Dwarf then turned east and continued his trek. He continued to the hills and scaled the various rocky terrain until there was a faint buzzing sound in the air. The Dwarf hesitated swatting at some unseen assailant when the Wizard erupted into fits of laughter.

"A Pixie! Those little blighters can be a pest sometimes but I have seen them have their uses."

The Wizard watched with fascination as the Dwarf and the Pixie discussed something. "I do believe they have come to an accord. See, the Dwarf and the Pixie are travelling together. That will benefit master Dwarf I wager. The Pixie as you may well know is well at home in the Woods and the forest. They are able to fly ahead and reconnoiter. Even though they have a small sword for them they will nay take part in a battle but again may well serve this Dwarf well and avoid any entanglements. Already this Dwarf has found allies in this quest and this will serve him well. He will need all the resources and friends that he can muster."

The Wizard then grew tired which was not lost upon his aid. "Master, you must rest. Let these pretenders carry on. We shall soon know well enough what fortunes they will experience.

The Wizard waved his hand away dismissing his aid. "I know you have my best interest at heart but I will see more. Then perhaps I will retire for the evening. Ah, you see I have located the Druid in the clearing of this Elven glade. He too is departing for sites unseen."

The Druid walked along a narrow path through the forest. The forest was dark and ominous and treacherous for most people. All sort of creatures dwelled in the forest that would make even the stoutest of warriors cringe in fear. The danger in the forest was not to be taken lightly yet the Druid counted it as his home. All of the forest dwellers respected and honored the Druid. The Druid could channel the living power of the forest into a mighty weapon if the need arose.

"This one may well be one to contend with. The Druids' powers are often misjudged to the detriment of their enemies. They have a power that most do not understand nor could they understand it. They walk with the elements at their beck and call. They are one with nature and I have heard some Druids that were able to muster the power of the Treents into a formidable army. In fact, there is a far and ancient land where an evil Wizard was controlling an army of orcs."

The Wizard slammed his hand on the table sending the mug of mead smashing into many different pieces. "They were laying waste to entire forests for their damnable fuel. The Treents actually marched to war with the allies of good. There the Treents swarmed this evil Wizard's stronghold and razed it to the ground."

The Wizard calmed down and continued to watch the Druid. The Druid walked north under the canopy of the large and thick intertwined trees and it for a moment appeared to be enchanting and mystical. The Druid walked through the forest path and there was a serene look on his face. He leaned on a gnarled wooden staff and it seemed the forest appeared to yield to his footsteps. Soon the Druid exited the forest and continued north through the eastern plains and after several hours spied a large castle. As the Druid grew closer he soon realized that this was an ancient castle that had been destroyed many years ago in a long forgotten war.

The Druid entered into the main courtyard and walked through the rubble and breached stone walls to a main keep. The once strong wood doors had long since rotten but the Druid entered.

"What is he seeking there I wonder?" the Druid mused. "It is a very dangerous space to be sure. These ruins often houses many dangerous creatures large and small."

The Druid then spied something amiss and looked at the irregular walls. The stone in one section appeared to be cut differently. It was a secret door! With a strained effort the Druid was able to push the stone door aside to reveal a small chamber. In the chamber the Druid quickly recovered a mighty steel shield.

"That will serve him well. Wait, there is someone else in the ruins. Is he a Ranger, or perhaps a scout? No, I am sure that is a guide. They are discussing something. It appears that the Druid has an ally as well. This is a good boon to be sure for yon Druid. With the guide, he will evade many pitfalls that would claim many."

The aid was apparently very frustrated as the Wizard coughed. While still coughing, the Wizard waved him away. "I have one other to observe my old friend."

The vision of the guide and the Druid fazed and then soon reformed and this time it was back at the city. There was another figure and for a moment the Wizard though the Assassin had returned to the city.

"No, this is impossible. The Assassin could nay return to the city in such a short time. Ah, it is the Thief."

The Wizard watched with an amused look as the Thief also slipped in between the shadows and accidently bumped into a well rotund merchant. It was not noticed to anyone but to the keen eyes of the watching Wizard that he slipped his fingers into the pouch of the merchant and procured a small gold piece without being caught.

"This one has fighting powers well enough to be dangerous. I do not think this one has much to bear regarding the arcane arts. Yet he will be able to quickly take what he wants and I doubt that anyone else will be able to do anything about it."

Just as the Assassin did the Thief stopped at the gates. The Wizard again chuckled. "This one also thinks the city watch is after him. Perhaps or perhaps not but ah I see he was able to slip past the city guards without being noticed. "

The Thief travelled south through the woods and fortunately was able to keep to the path without being molested by any of its creatures. He continued to travel south and arrived at the plains. The Wizard continued to watch but was quickly becoming fatigued and nodded towards his aid who quickly came to his side. The aid was leading the Wizard away from the crystal ball when suddenly a flash in the orb caught the attention of the Wizard. With a strange and unforeseen strength the Wizard firmly pushed away the hand of the aid and rushed towards the orb. He watched in fascination as suddenly there appears a foul creature.

"My god this can not be. This is a fiend that has breached the lower levels of hell into our kingdom. I must banish him!" Feebly the Wizard start to chant a spell that he was attempting to channel through the orb but a restraining hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Master, you know you can not interfere. This was the path chosen by one of the adventurers. You do not have the strength and as much as you want to come to his aid you must allow events unfold as they should."

The Wizard nodded solemnly and watched as the demon flew to the Thief. The Thief had no control over the demon and it quickly latched onto the Thief. The Wizard had no way to hear the conversation nor what happened but it was clear that the forces of evil took over the heart of the Thief.

"This definitely will not bode well I am afraid. What mischief are you up to Mephistaphes?"

The Wizard then looked outside of the window and noticed night quickly approaching. With a stifled yawn, the Wizard allowed his aid to help him to his bed. "I shall see what tomorrow will bring."


End file.
